yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riku Soma
Riku Soma ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und ein Mitglied des Theaterklubs. Aussehen Riku hat roséfarben Augen und lila Haare, welche im loose auf die Stirn fallen und von dem ein paar Strähnen von der rechten Seite abstehen. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Theaterklub trägt er einen Rosenschmuck. Bei ihm steckt eine einzelne Rose in der Brusttasche seiner Schuluniform. Löst sich der Theaterklub auf, trägt er die Rose nicht mehr. Persönlichkeit thumb|Riku posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Riku die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er zum Schulhof laufen, da er sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und die Polizei alarmieren. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen, außer man tötet Kokona Haruka, während die beiden ein Paar sind. In diesem Fall wird er den Spieler angreifen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihm zu machen, wird er fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut seinem Schülerprofil kommt er aus einer der reichsten Familien Japans. Er protzt nie mit seinem Geld, aber er hat eine ungewöhnlich vornehme Art zu sprechen, welche seine vornehme Herkunft ziemlich offensichtlich macht. Routine Aufgabe Riku Soma möchte ein Bild von einem Kätzchen sehen. Mach ein Foto von einem Kätzchen und bring es zu ihm. Das Kätzchen befindet sich links vom Schulgebäude vor dem Weg zum Gartenklub. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Riku befreundet. Das heißt man kann ihn jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und er vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet dass alles postive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. Task.png|Aufgabenstellung Kätzchen.png|Kätzchen hinter der Schule Zitate " I saw the most peculiar thing today - there was a kitten walking around the school! I'm not sure how it got in here... It was quite an adorable little creature. I wish I could get a second look at it... If you see that kitten anywhere, would you mind taking a picture of it for me?" "Ich sah heute etwas sehr Eigenartigstes - es war ein Kätzchen, welches in der Schule herumlief! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es hier reingekommen ist... Es war eine bezaubernde kleine Kreatur. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einen zweiten Blick darauf werfen... Wenn du dieses Kätzchen irgendwo siehst, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, es für mich zu fotografieren?" - Riku, in seiner Aufgabe - "It's good to find someone else who shares my appreciation for felines! Best of luck to you! "Es ist gut, jemanden zu finden, der meine Wertschätzung für Katzen teilt! Viel Glück!" - Riku, wenn man seine Aufgabe akzeptiert- "Ah, I was worried that it was a strange request. I apologize for taking up your time." "Ah, ich war besorgt, dass dies eine seltsame Bitte ist. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich Deine Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe." - Riku, wenn man seine Aufgabe ablehnt - "Yes, that's it! That's the kitten I saw! Hmm, it appears to be in good health...how delightful!" "Ja, das ist sie! Das ist das Kätzchen, das ich gesehen habe! Hmm, scheint sich in einer guten Verfassung zu befinden... wie entzückend!" - Riku, wenn man seine Aufgabe erledigt - Beziehungen thumb|100x100px Kokona Haruka Riku ist in Kokona verknallt. Wenn der Spieler die beiden verkuppelt, werden sie eine romantische Beziehung beginnen. thumb|100x100px Sora Sosuke Sora ist Rikus bester Freund.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7t74md/question_random_questions_for_dev/ Trivia * Er wurde im Build vom 18. April 2015 hinzugefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Hinweis auf die beliebtesten männlichen japanischen Namen im Jahr 2012, der 11. beliebteste Name war Riku, der 12. Beliebteste Soma. * Sein weibliches Pendant ist Kokona Haruka. * YandereDev denkt, dass kurz nachdem Riku und Kokona anfangen miteinander auszugehen, Kokona Riku von den Schulden ihres Vaters erzählt und Riku die Schulden für Kokonas Vater bezahlt. Galerie Download (1).jpg|9. Porträt, 17. März 2017 Riku10.png|10. Porträt vom 18.März 2017 Riku11.png|11. Porträt, vom 18. August 2018 RikuProfil10.png|Profil vom 1. September 2017 RikuProfil11.png|Rikus Profil vom 18. August 2018 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Sozialer Schmetterling Kategorie:Theaterklub Kategorie:Klasse 2-2